harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Harry Potter fan websites
The Harry Potter fandom has spawned a great many websites, both official and fan-created. It is impossible to list all of them, but below is a partial list of some of the more well-known. Official sites *Warner Bros. *DVD Website *Scholastic *Bloomsbury *J.K. Rowling Official Site Fansites News, etc. *Harry Potter Search Engine: This is almost all you will ever need to find Harry Potter websites. *MuggleNet: News, forums, editorials, fanfiction, a podcast, and more *The Leaky Cauldron: News, forums, exclusive interviews with the cast, a podcast, and more *HPANA: The Harry Potter Automatic News Aggregator *Snitchseeker: News, rumours, fanfiction, and fan art *BlogHogwarts: News, rumours, fanfiction, wizard rock, editorial (spanish) *Harry Potter Fan Zone: Fansite based in Australia *Harry Potter Guida Supereva: an italian website *Harry Potter Mashups Blogs, News, Links and pics about Harry Potter *Harry Potter for Seekers: Seeking for the spiritual symbolism and meaning in the story. *Harry Potter Fan Fiction.Com: A fan fiction site with over 46,000 stories archived. *Dissendium: News, forums, a 3D Quidditch game, an interactive Triwizard Tournament game, and more *Veritaserum: News, forums, and more *The Dueling Club: News, multimedia, and forums *Potter's Prophecy: News, forums, theories, and information on the books and movies Encyclopedias *Harry Potter Lexicon: Widely considered to be one of the most complete sources of Harry Potter information available *Wikipedia's Harry Potter Portal RPGs *HP RPG: Forum based roleplay site that focuses on original, unique characters and storylines outside of the trio. *Magikal World: A forum based RPG, winner of many awards over the last 3 years. *Potter RP: Forum-based HP Roleplay site where you can be anything you want to be, from student to Auror to Minister for Magic. *Riddled in Darkness: Formerly known as 'Hogwarts by Night', this RPG takes place in White Wolf's Old and New world of Darkness mixed with the Harry Potter World adding Deph to plots and creations. *Hogwarts NEXT: A Harry Potter future Roleplay site where you can choose what happens to the Wizarding Community. *Hogwarts Live: An interactive RPG *Virtual Hogwarts: A forum based RPG boasting a working quidditch and dueling system that has been around since February 2003. *Hogwarts Online: The virtual remake of the Hogwarts that is found in the Harry Potter book series. *Planet Harry Potter Guild A forum-based Harry Potter RPG. The site approaches the world with a light and enjoyable mood. In addition, there are events of various themes once in a while as well as secret roleplaying rooms to uncover. That is why it fun, unique and easy to use. It is truly the best magical gathering! *A Phoenix Lament: A Phoenix Lament, a new and immersive Harry Potter RPG. *Magical Hogwarts; An advanced RPG site based around the three schools featured in the Harry Potter universe. *Unified Hogwarts; An immersive RPG dedicated towards adding life to JK Rowling's realm. *Return of the Dark Ages; The main plot of our roleplay centers around a good vs. evil fight thirty years after Voldemort has been killed. We allow our characters to be students, teachers, Ministry officials, etc. We also have an upcoming Interhouse Tournament in addition to a Minister for Magic voting simulation and a staff-student Quidditch game. Come and join the magic. :) *Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry: A Forum-based RPG that takes place present day in Hogwarts and in the larger Wizarding World. Creativity Welcome. *Hogwarts Realm; A small forum that also does RPGs too, with different things happening at different times. *myHogwarts; An active forum-based RPG with lessons, Quidditch and Wizard Chess! Fanfiction and fanart *Accio Role-play: A small, friendly roleplay on piczo. Visit Hogsmeade, St. Mungos.. and even Privet Drive. NO FORUMS, just chat. *The Sugar Quill: Selective fan fiction archive dedicated to the improvement of writing through fan fiction. Also includes discussion forums. *Fiction Alley: Fanfiction, discussion, and art archive *Dark Lord Potter.net A Harry Potter Fan fiction based Forum leaning towards the darker aspects of the Harry Potter series, known for it's extremely critical, but honest reviews. *Portkey: A James/Lily, Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny, and Ron/Luna fansite. *MNFF Mugglenet's fanfiction branch. *Fanfic Authors Newer site devoted to longer novels, with some of the more prolific authors in the Harry Potter Fanfic genre. *Checkmated A Fanfiction archive, with forums Other *http://thedailyprophet.forumandco.com/index.htm: For all Your Harry Potter Chat and Discussion *The Harry Potter Spot *Chamber of Chat: Live chat for fans *Immeritus: A Sirius Black fansite *Wizards.pro: A friendship network geared towards older fans featuring roleplaying, flash games, editorials, and a wikified encyclopedia *Potter Puppet pals: Funny flash movies about Harry Potter *http://www.allharrypotter.com Has pictures, all about the actors, and more! * Harry Potter's Universe - Books in Multiple Languages, Audio, Braille and Large Print * Harry Potter Computer Cheats - A site full of hints, cheats, and walk-throughs for the Harry Potter computer games by EA Games. * Castle Whitefang - An online Harry Potter Chat Network for fans of Harry Potter with school years; jobs within the Ministry of Magic; unique magical level grading; member only areas; magical spells and much much more! Websites